1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch sensing apparatus and a method of driving the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a touch sensing apparatus and a method of driving the same, wherein the touch sensing apparatus is capable of reducing power consumption thereby in order to extend a life span thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical touch sensing apparatus detects externally provided tactile input, e.g., touches from a user. The typical touch sensing apparatus may be classified into a resistive type, a surface-acoustic wave (“SAW”) type and a light sensing type according to the operating principles thereof.
The typical resistive type touch sensing apparatus detects a change in an electrical current corresponding to a touch input from a user. The typical SAW type touch sensing apparatus detects an ultrasonic wave changed corresponding to a touch input from a user. In addition, the typical light sensing type touch sensing apparatus includes a light emitting device and a light receiving device to detect the variation in the amount of light supplied to the light receiving device corresponding to a touch input from a user, thereby determining the position of the touch input.
The typical light sensing type touch sensing apparatus requires many light emitting and receiving devices. Accordingly, the sensing function of the light sensing type touch sensing apparatus is degraded if the light emitting and receiving devices have exceeded their operational life-span, e.g., if the light emitting and receiving devices have significantly degraded operational characteristics.